Traditionally, weapon sights, such as rifle sights for example, have been based on direct view glass optics. Digital weapon sights are available, but may suffer from disadvantages that discourage their widespread use. For example, digital electronic sights may require the use of eyecups to protect the digital display from solar damage; however, the eyecup can restrict shooting position or peripheral vision. On small arms weapons, the use of an eyecup restricts a user from making larger adjustments to their eye relief and or cheek weld while in-combat. In contrast, the eyepieces of traditional glass and metal sights do allow a shooter to adjust their eye relief over a substantially greater range than an eyecup allows for. Also, displays for electronic sights may be more prone to inadvertent damage, including solar damage, in the field which may cause a loss of the sight image and threaten soldier survival.